The invention relates to a device and method for regenerating spent etchant solution and somewhat more particularly to a system for regenerating spent hydrochloric copper chloride etchant solution utilized in printed circuit manufacture for etching non-galvanized printed circuits wherein etching and regeneration occurs in separate devices or stations between which the etchant solution is circulated, either continuously or cyclically and regeneration occurs with preferably oxygen gas.